In the field of anesthetic machine for medical treatment, where multiple anesthetic absorbing circles are raised, e.g., a multifunctional anesthetic machine for medical treatment is composed of an expiration tube, an inspiration tube, a gas storage pocket, a fast oxygen supply switch, an inspiring switch, a dropper, a carbon dioxide absorber, a circle internal-external change-over switch, and a multifunctional volatilizer with corresponding connection tubes. The circle internal-external change-over switch may select the anesthetic machine to operate in in-circle mode or out-circle mode. The multifunctional volatilizer has multifunctional volatilizing manners. The multifunctional anesthetic machine has a plurality of functions, and has advantages of small volume, low weight and low cost, especially rescue and field application.
In addition, there is a low flux anesthetic circle in the art. The anesthetic circle is characterized in that an expiratory valve is connected in series to an expiration valve, an inspiration combination valve is mounted between two CO2 absorbers, a common gas inlet 4 is located at the lower portion of a one-way valve in the combination valve, and a gas storage pocket is used as a buffer gas pocket, etc. Thus, the concentration of the inspired anesthetic gas can be changed rapidly by way of changing the concentration of the anesthetic gas of the common gas, and the tidal volume of a respiration machine will not be affected by the flux of the common gas of the anesthetic respiration machine. Above all, the anesthetic circle is especially applicable for low flux or extremely low flux anesthetic in clinic.
However, neither of the above two anesthetic circles allows for the monitoring of the flux in the circle.
At the present time, in order to monitor and control the anesthetic gas delivered to the patient, a flow sensor is mounted in an anesthetic absorbing circle of the anesthetic machine; the flow sensor is generally located at an inspiration end, an expiration end (called unidirectional monitoring) and a patient end after a Y-shaped triple tube (called bidirectional detection) of the anesthetic absorbing circle. A unidirectional flow sensor can monitor only the conditions of the flux and the pressure of inspiration or expiration; the flow sensor for the patient end after the Y-shaped triple tube can monitor the conditions of the flux and the pressure of the inspiration or expiration, but such arrangement will increase dead space, makes the sensor disconnected easily, has water accumulation at the probe and operates inconveniently.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the above identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.